<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something to talk about by arsonenthusiast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858828">something to talk about</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonenthusiast/pseuds/arsonenthusiast'>arsonenthusiast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon, coroika - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aloha and Straw regularly throw each other plates like they're frisbees, Aloha's a dumbass it's his fault, Clips doesn't like confrontation, Diver is aro and doesn't understand any of this romance stuff he's just here to watch the chaos, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gloves Team is just a mess, Gloves and Straps argue, Gloves has very bad luck with toasters, I'm bad at tagging sorry, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Pink Team are dumbasses who flirt but are shit with actual feelings, Polyamory, Rims doesn't like being touched, Rims is going to go insane at this rate nothing could make this worse, Rims is literally the only reason things haven't gone to complete shit yet, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, a lot of it, actually every major character in this fic is a dumbass except Rims and also maybe Diver, and maybe underage drinking??, another barely-even-a-plot-point:, barely even a plot point but i thought it was funny, bc hell yes, but that one's very debatable, haha no self projection here nope none at all, inconsistent update schedule warning, oh wait shit, oh wait why is Aloha here oh no, oh yeah, probably won't be much involving that but should probably tag it just in case, rated T bc there's probably gonna be cursing, should i stop tagging now? i should probably stop tagging now, so much, there's chaos, they've broken 16 plates and counting, this all started because Rims left his book on a table for five seconds, um, um anyway, wait that was me shit, who let Aloha and Rims meet, yes it's one of those fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonenthusiast/pseuds/arsonenthusiast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Half Rims accidentally leaves his book on a table. Aloha notices. They hit it off.</p><p>Cue the chaos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aloha/Half-Rim, Clip-Ons/Straps/Octoglasses, Gloves/Straw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>CoroikaCollection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aloha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Pink Team, and I love Gloves Team, so I gathered my rarepairs and made into whatever this turns out to be.</p><p>Let's hope I finish this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day it all began, Pink Team had won another match, and now you had some free time to do whatever. If you were in the mood, you might start throwing together a party for later that night, but you got the feeling that none of the others were up to it so you decided to go for a walk instead.</p><p>This was something you did rather regularly, actually. You'd just go for a walk around Inkopolis, watching the people around you go about their lives, seeing if any new interesting stores showed up. It was rather relaxing when they didn't know you were <em>the </em>Aloha, S4 member, and they didn't pay you any mind. It was a nice break from the constant attention that came with being so high up on the leaderboards.</p><p>Today, you decided that you felt like paying a visit to Inkopolis Square. It wasn't all that far from the Plaza, and in all honesty you preferred it. You couldn't put a finger on why, you just felt more at home there.</p><p>Pulling your hat down over your eyes a bit, you order a drink from Crusty Sean (how does he run his food truck here and his shoe store back in the plaza? You have no idea and frankly you don't want to find out) and look around for a place to sit. You spot a seemingly empty table off to the side of the square and head over there, but when you get closer you realize that someone left a book on the table. Curious, you pick it up and look at it. The title reads <em>The Fellowship of the Ring.</em> It looks kind of interesting, but also very long. You doubt you'd have the patience to read through it. Honestly, most of the people here probably wouldn't. Who would?</p><p>Someone clears their throat, and you look up.</p><p>A boy with neon green ink, a pink striped shirt, and glasses is looking down at you.</p><p>"I'd appreciate it if you'd give me my book back, thank you."</p><p>Okay. Apparently this guy would.</p><p>You laugh awkwardly but give the book back.</p><p>"Sorry," you say. "You left it behind and it looked interesting. Don't know if I'd have the patience to read through it, though."</p><p>"Yeah, few people here probably would."</p><p>There's an awkward silence. Why hasn't he left?</p><p>"So, um... what's it about, anyway?"</p><p>His eyes light up, almost like he was waiting for you to ask, and he gives you a brief explanation of the plot. When he's finished, the excitement fades from his eyes and he looks a little embarrassed.</p><p>"Oh, I started rambling again. Sorry about that. People just don't usually show any interest."</p><p>"No, you're fine," you say, feeling kind of bad for him. Then, you try to change the subject. "Who even wrote that, anyway? It doesn't seem like it was written by an Inkling, was it written by a human?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, it was actually! His name was..." he glances at the book cover, "J. R. R. Tolkien. Apparently he was a pretty well-respected author back when humans still existed. Now his works are just a few among many other pieces of human literature. It's a shame, really, he's a very good writer from what I've read so far. It's too soon to say for sure but he might be one of my favorites."</p><p>"Oh, really? You like it that much? Well, I might check it out sometime. Don't know if I'll have the time to finish it, though."</p><p>"Busy schedule?"</p><p>"Yeah, I turf. It takes up a lot of time."</p><p>"Well, I turf too, but I still have time to read."</p><p>"Yeah, well, you're not me. You should probably feel lucky for that, it gets really tiring."</p><p>He doesn't respond immediately, giving you a strange look, before suddenly his eyes widen and you know he's figured out who you are.</p><p>"You're Aloha," he says. "From the S4."</p><p>You sigh inwardly, before nudging your hat away from your eyes a bit so he can see you winking at him.</p><p>"Guilty as charged."</p><p>"What are you doing all the way out here? I thought you hung around the Plaza."</p><p>You shrug. "Yeah, that's what everyone thinks. Why do you think I'm not wearing my regular outfit? Coming here is a welcome distraction from all the, y'know, fame stuff."</p><p>"Oh. Okay, that makes sense."</p><p>You smile. "Glad you think so." You pause for a moment before continuing. "Anyway, you know my name now, so I think it's only fair that I know yours too! What is your name?"</p><p>"...Half Rims," he says after a moment of hesitation.</p><p>"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Rims - can I call you Rims?"</p><p>He doesn't object, so you go along with it, and the two of you make some more idle chit-chat (it's a bit strained - you guess he's feeling a tad bit self-conscious talking to an S4 member) until your phone beeps. You pull it out to see a text from Octoglasses, telling you to "get your ass back here, we have another match in half an hour".</p><p>You suck in a breath. "Shit." You look up at Half Rims. "I have to go, there's another match today I forgot we were having. Bye!" Then, you stand up and practically run away from the Square.</p><p>That was a nice distraction from your normal days, you suppose. Oh well. You'll probably never meet him again, so you may as well try to forget about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Spoiler alert: they meet again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rims</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few days have passed since he'd apparently rambled about his probably weird interest in human literature to an S4 member of all people, and he still hasn't quite gotten over his embarrassment about it.<br/>Meeting him again does not help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go, chapter 2 time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After meeting Aloha, you didn't go out for a few days (other than turfing matches, of course). You came away from that encounter feeling incredibly awkward (and a little embarrassed that you didn't notice who you were talking to) and you'd rather not repeat that experience again.</p><p>After a few days, though, Gloves comes to nag you about it. Why? Who knows why Gloves does anything?</p><p>"Hey, I've noticed you've been sticking around here more for the past few days, why is that?"</p><p>"Why do you care?"</p><p>"It just seems weird. Is there a reason, or did you decide that you just love us all that much?"</p><p>You roll your eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."</p><p>"Well, if that's not the reason, then what is? We all know how much you value your time out."</p><p>You glare at him. "Why are you interrogating me?"</p><p>Gloves holds his hands up in surrender. "Okay, fine, I get it, I'll leave you alone."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>He leaves the room, and you avoid going out for a few more days, until, one day, a match goes badly, and as soon as all of you get home, Gloves and Straps are arguing over what went wrong. Because of course they are.</p><p>"Where were you during that last stretch, Straps? I really could have used some backup!"</p><p>"I was occupied back closer to spawn! Why were you up in the middle all by yourself?"</p><p>"I was trying to make sure we won! Clips and Rims could have taken care of the people closer to spawn!"</p><p>"You don't know that! You just don't want to admit that you rushed ahead like you always do!"</p><p>"What do you mean like I always-"</p><p>You sigh. "Both of you, stop talking."</p><p>They both fall silent, looking at you.</p><p>"Straps is right, Gloves. You shouldn't have rushed in so quickly. The match was already going downhill, you didn't help. But-" you hold up a finger to stop whatever retort Gloves was about to shout- "Gloves is also right. Clips and I had those enemy team members covered, Straps. You probably would have been fine to push towards the middle. This wasn't our best match, yes, but I really don't see why you two feel the need to argue like this every single time this happens."</p><p>Straps and Gloves stay silent, having the grace to look guilty at the very least. You take a deep breath to steady yourself a bit before walking across the room to grab your book. "I need to take a walk. Don't start arguing again while I'm gone."</p><p>They both nod, and you leave, walking down towards the Square as you always do. As you walk, your phone buzzes with a text from Clips, thanking you for defusing the argument. You text her back a quick "you're welcome" and enter the Square, getting a drink from Crusty Sean as usual before heading to your usual table and opening up your book. However, you don't get very far into it before you hear a familiar voice. </p><p>"Hey, Rims! Didn't expect to see you here again."</p><p>You look up, already knowing who it is but needing confirmation all the same.</p><p>Of course Aloha would find you the minute you came back down here. </p><p>To be honest, you're surprised he even remembered you.</p><p>You sigh, and close your book. "Hey, Aloha. Didn't expect to see you here again, either."</p><p>"Of course you didn't, no one ever expects to see me."</p><p>You give him a weird look. What was that supposed to mean?</p><p>"What? It's true. Otherwise you would have guessed who I was way earlier the last time we met."</p><p>"...Fair point."</p><p>He sits down across from you. "So, still reading the same book?"</p><p>You nod slowly. </p><p>"Cool, what's happened since then?"</p><p>
  <em>Why is he interested?</em>
</p><p>"Well, why wouldn't I be? You make it sound so interesting."</p><p>Wait had you said that out loud?</p><p>Also, <em>what did he mean by that?</em></p><p>"Oh, um, it's nothing, it's just... no one else that I've ever met has ever had the patience to put up with my rambling." You let out an awkward laugh. "I guess I'm not used to people actually being interested in this stuff."</p><p>"Oh, that makes sense." He smiles at you. "Well, I'm here now. Ramble all you want!"</p><p>"Well... if you're sure."</p><p>"I'm definitely sure." His smile widens, and, hesitantly, you smile back. And then you start talking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Liked this one more than I thought I would. Weird</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Aloha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aloha is happier than usual. Octoglasses notices.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright!! We're getting a bit of Pink Team (but almost entirely Aloha and Octoglasses) in this chapter so lets go</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Rims (mostly Rims though) have been talking for awhile when his phone buzzes. He glances down at it.</p>
<p>"Oh," he says. "Gloves wants me to go home, apparently we have another match soon."</p>
<p>"Aw, okay."</p>
<p>As Rims closes his book, a thought occurs to you, and you take out a pen and write your phone number on his drink receipt before he can say anything else. When you're done, you hand it back to him.</p>
<p>"Here. Hit me up if you ever want to talk again!" </p>
<p>He looks down at the receipt with a hint of suspicion in his eyes. You pretend you didn't see it and wink at him before standing up. </p>
<p>"Well, it was nice talking you today! Good luck with your next match!"</p>
<p>You turn around and walk away, but not before you see Rims quietly fold the receipt with your number on it and put it in his pocket.</p>
<p>You smile. You really hope he takes you up on your offer. You rather like talking to him.</p>
<p>You head back to the apartment you share with the rest of Pink Team. Octoglasses is the only one home (Straw and Diver are probably out preparing for the party you're having tomorrow night), and she looks up at you when you walk in.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey, Aloha. About time you showed up. You said you were only going to be out for an hour or so."</p>
<p>"Did I say that?"</p>
<p>"Yes, you did, and I've been sitting here doing nothing waiting for you to get back so we can join Straw and Diver in getting tomorrow's party set up."</p>
<p>You roll your eyes. "You say that as if you haven't enjoyed the extra downtime."</p>
<p>"...fair point. But still! If you're going to be gone for three hours, then say that you'll be gone for three hours! It's not that hard! What were you even doing for all that time?"</p>
<p>"I was gone for three hours?"</p>
<p>Octoglasses stares at you in silence for a moment before dragging a hand over her face in exasperation. "Why. Are. You. Like. This."</p>
<p>You shrug. She sighs, before speaking again.</p>
<p>"You didn't answer my question - what were you doing for all that time?" As she talks, she starts gathering up her things, getting ready to head out to join Straw and Diver. Oh yeah, you should probably do that too.</p>
<p>You start getting ready to leave as well, giving a vague response to her question.</p>
<p>"Oh, nothing much. I just got caught up in a conversation with someone."</p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p>"Um... no one you know."</p>
<p>You glance up at her and see that she's smirking at you.</p>
<p>"Oh, really now?"</p>
<p>You suppress an exasperated sigh. Of course she'd react like this.</p>
<p>"Don't get any ideas, OG. He's just a friend, if even that. We've only talked like, twice."</p>
<p>"Yeah, except this time, you talked to him for over an hour at the very least."</p>
<p>"That doesn't mean anything."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes."</em>
</p>
<p>You're interrupted by your phone buzzing. You pick it up to see a text coming from an unknown number.</p>
<p>
  <em>&gt; Hey. It's Rims.</em>
</p>
<p>You blink, and feel a practically involuntary smile spreading across your face as you type out a reply.</p>
<p>&gt; <strong>oh hey rims! i take it you decided to take me up on my offer?</strong></p>
<p>&gt; <em>I suppose you could put it that way, yes.</em></p>
<p>&gt; <strong>cool! i was gonna feel really stupid if you just said no so, yeah ^^;</strong></p>
<p>&gt; <strong>anyway! when do you wanna meet up next? </strong></p>
<p>&gt; <em>I have all tomorrow night free, does that work for you? </em></p>
<p>&gt; <strong>actually, me and the team are having a party tomorrow night so... not really</strong></p>
<p>&gt;<strong> i mean, unless you want to come?</strong></p>
<p>He starts typing and doesn't send a reply for a few moments, so you glance up at Octoglasses.</p>
<p>"Are we going or not?"</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry!"</p>
<p>The two of you leave the apartment.</p>
<p>"Soooo... who are you texting?"</p>
<p>"...um."</p>
<p>"...are you texting him? The guy you talked to for over an hour and made us late? I thought you weren't even friends, were you lying about that or...?"</p>
<p>"Shut up."</p>
<p>She, mercifully, complies, though she still has a smug look on her face.</p>
<p>Your phone buzzes again.</p>
<p>&gt; <em>...I suppose I could come. Don't expect me to drink or anything, though.</em></p>
<p>&gt; <strong>nah, i wouldnt make you do that! i dont even drink anything half the time, despite what the rumors say lol<br/></strong></p>
<p>&gt; <em>Alright then. When and where?</em></p>
<p>&gt; <strong>mahi mahi resort, it starts at 9 technically but you could probably get there anytime from 7:30 to 10 and be fine</strong></p>
<p>&gt; <em>I see. Thank you.</em></p>
<p>&gt; <em>I suppose I'll see you tomorrow?</em></p>
<p>&gt; <strong>yep! see you then &lt;3</strong></p>
<p>... despite the fact that you send hearts to people all the time, for some reason you regret sending that one.</p>
<p>Oh well. Too late now!</p>
<p>You save his number to your phone and slip it into your pocket.</p>
<p>"You're smiling again. What did he say?"</p>
<p>"He's coming to the party tomorrow night!"</p>
<p>"Oh, is he now? Are you sure you aren't friends?"</p>
<p>"...Octoglasses, for the last time, <em>shut up." </em></p>
<p>She laughs but relents, and the two of you make your way to the resort in silence. When Straw sees the two of you, she practically drags you inside.</p>
<p>"It's about time you got here! We have a lot to do!"</p>
<p>You don't say anything aloud, but you agree. You don't want anything about this party to be subpar.</p>
<p>Does this have anything to do with Rims? Nope. Nothing at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: Rims meets the rest of the party idiots. Will it go well? You don't get to find out until I write it. Ha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rims</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rims is definitely going to have to psyche himself up before this party starts. Gloves isn't helping. Straps does.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No the party won't start this chapter sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You cannot believe you just agreed to go to a party. Why did you agree to go to a party?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let out a long breath, falling backward on your bed with your phone still on next to you. A moment later, the phone buzzes one more time. You don’t really read the text, considering it’s almost definitely just a “see you then” or something along those lines. You do see the heart at the end of the text, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is he flirting with you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probably. From what you’ve heard about Pink Team, they tend to flirt with everyone. It almost certainly doesn’t mean anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, you hear a crash coming from what’s probably the kitchen. You get up and head over there to see what happened, and are greeted by the sight of the remains of the toaster on the floor and Gloves standing next to the mess with a very telling look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddamn it Gloves, not again,” you sigh. You walk closer to the mess to get a closer look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, there’s no fixing this. You’re going to have to buy another one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>do?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do we even let you in the kitchen anymore. This is getting ridiculous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugs. You roll your eyes and start cleaning up the mess. At first Gloves just watches you do it, but a quick glare from you motivates him to start helping. A few minutes later, what’s left of the toaster has been disposed of, and you leave to go buy yet another one. On the way out, you run into Clips and Straps coming back in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Clips asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gloves broke the toaster again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Again?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Straps says in disbelief. “That’s the second time this month!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that little exchange, you head over to MakoMart and buy the second toaster of the month. The cashier knows you at this point. They see your tired expression and make no comment, sending you on your way without a word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walk back into the apartment with the toaster and set it up in the kitchen, then walk out into the living room, where Gloves is sitting, pouting about something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clips and Straps said I’m not allowed in the kitchen anymore,” he complains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good for them.” You ignore his indignant muttering and go back up to your room</span>
  <span>, lying on your bed and staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At some point, you suppose you fall asleep, because you suddenly find yourself blinking your eyes open to early morning sunlight shining directly into your eyes. You hiss quietly and roll away from the sunlight as you try to wake up a little more. After about 10 minutes of this, you finally get out of bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ow. You fell asleep in your glasses. You probably look terrible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You spend the next few minutes trying to get yourself to not look hungover. You're not doing a very good job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You've just about given up when Straps wanders into your room. She flinches when she sees your face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, I look that bad, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shakes her head, but you can tell she's lying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want some help with that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You know she's asking if she can use her weird makeup tricks on you. Under normal circumstances you'd say no, but... today isn't normal, considering what's happening later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, why not." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nods and temporarily disappears from your room, reappearing a few minutes later with, as you expected, some makeup boxes. She crouches down in front of you, but before she starts she says, "You realize I'm going to have to touch you, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sigh. "Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You don't like it, but you know that if you don't let her do this you're just going to look terrible all day and while on a normal day you'd just hide inside, that's not an option today. Sacrifices have to be made.</span>
</p>
<p>"...okay then." She doesn't say anything else and gets to work. You can tell she's trying to touch you as little as possible, and you try your best to not flinch away whenever she does have to do it. After ten long, agonizing minutes, she finishes, and you actually look like a functional person who didn't fall asleep in his clothes and glasses due to overstressing about practically nothing.</p>
<p>"Thanks," you say quietly. She smiles at you. "It's no problem." She leaves, and you spend the rest of the day out of the house, mostly hanging around Inkopolis Square but spending quite a bit of time in the library as well, until 8pm rolls around and you start walking towards where you know the party is going to be.</p>
<p>As you walk, your phone buzzes with a text from Straps.</p>
<p>&gt; <em>r u going to b back anytime soon?</em></p>
<p>&gt; <em>Probably not.</em></p>
<p>&gt; <em>...okay then, stay safe </em></p>
<p>&gt; <em>Will do.</em></p>
<p>You walk up to the security guy standing next to the entrance. </p>
<p>"Name?"</p>
<p>"Half Rims."</p>
<p>"Oh, I remember you. Aloha said to let you in specifically. He must like you. Head on in." He opens the gates, and you enter the resort, trying not to think about what that meant.</p>
<p>It probably didn't mean much of anything. Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So anyway, I live for Rims/Straps relationship, they are lovely and I love them, that is all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Aloha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rims comes to the party and meets Pink Team. (Finally.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow this chapter broke 1k words... wasn't expecting that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Though the party had only technically started a few minutes ago, it’s basically already in full swing by the time 9 o’clock rolls around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You aren’t doing much, honestly, just lurking near the entrance with a soda. So you notice almost immediately when he shows up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You run over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Rims! Glad you could make it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks over at you, and the relief on his face when he sees you is obvious. You’re guessing he’s not really a party person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives you an awkward little wave that you can’t help but smile at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a drink?” you ask him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I guess.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, what do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gestures at the soda you’re holding. “That’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t have this. This one’s mine, silly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks, then actually blushes a little bit as he realizes what you’re implying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean I wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>drink!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laugh. “Yeah, I know. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes, looking somewhat exasperated, but says it’s fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, cool. Come on, I’ll show you where the drinks are.” You take his hand and start leading him through the crowd. You think you feel him tense up when you touch him, but he seems to relax after a few moments, so you don’t pay it any mind. Eventually, you come to a room that’s just filled with snacks and drinks (Straw over-prepared on that front as she always did), and you open a nearby cooler, take out a can of the same soda you’re drinking, and handed it to Rims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thanks you, though he seems to be a bit preoccupied. The two of you leave the snack room, heading back out to the rest of the party. You talk a little bit, but you can tell that Rims is getting uncomfortable. After a little bit, you ask if he wants to go outside, and he says yes, so you take him outside to the pool. There’s a fair amount of people out here as well, but not very many compared to how packed it was inside. You can already see him start to loosen up a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re glad. You want him to be comfortable here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He points out an empty bench a ways away from where you’re standing now, but when you go to sit down there you hear someone calling your name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look in the direction of the voice to see Diver waving at you. You wave back at him, then glance over at Rims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Diver, he’s one of my teammates. Do you want to meet him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs. “Sure, why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you walk over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Aloha! I was starting to wonder where you’d disappeared to.” He looks over at Rims. “Who’s your friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Half Rims. You’re Diver, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, that’s me. Nice to meet you. How’d you meet Aloha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He caught me trying to steal his book.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that’s not what happened?” You wink at him, grinning. “You don’t know for sure, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glares at you, but there’s no malice behind it. “Yes, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diver looks between the two of you before standing up. “I’ll leave the two of you to your flirting or whatever.” He walks off, leaving the both of you blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…sorry about that,” you say, letting out an awkward laugh. “Didn’t expect him to assume that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You go to take a sip of your soda only to find that you’ve drank it all already. You curse under your breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go get another drink. I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rims nods, and your head back over to the snack room to grab another soda. On your way back, you run into Octoglasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why have you been looking everywhere for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I want to meet your friend, of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sigh. “Of course you do. I should’ve guessed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have!” she agrees. She then proceeds to tag along as you head back outside to Rims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To your surprise, Rims is talking to Straw, and he looks more relaxed then you’d expect, although you really shouldn’t be surprised on that front, considering how friendly Straw tended to be. You and Octoglasses walk over to join them. Straw sees you first, and waves at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Aloha, OG,” she greets you when you get close enough to hear her without her shouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Straw!” Octoglasses says, smiling as usual. “And hello, whatever your name is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Half Rims,” you say. “That’s his name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do you two know each other?” Straw says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say that,” Rims says. He looks over at Octoglasses. “You’re Octoglasses, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods. “Indeed I am! And you are Aloha’s mysterious friend that he invited here tonight, I take it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Straw sends you a look as Rims confirms this. You make a face at her. She switches her attention back to Rims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you enjoying the party so far?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It certainly looks nice. There’s certainly no shortage of snacks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that may or may not be my fault…” Straw laughs a little as she says this. “We ran out of food once. After that I decided that having too much was better than not having enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>thinks so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I never said it didn’t make sense,” you protest. “Just because I said you go a bit overboard doesn’t mean I think you’re wrong!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” she says. “Anyway, what brings you here? Besides Aloha, I mean. Since he invited you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitates. “…nothing, really? I’m not really a party person. I basically only came because he invited me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really…?” She sends you a look but it doesn’t last long enough for you to get what it means. “Well, thanks for that, I’m sure he would have been inconsolable for days if you said no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true!” you say indignantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you say that, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs at you, and you think you see Rims smile a little bit. Suddenly, you don’t mind being teased quite as much. You sigh and resign yourself to a few more minutes of this before Straw and Octoglasses say goodbye and moves on to talk to one of the girls from Purple Team (you think her name is Paisley? You’re not sure). Rims watched them go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you have been inconsolable for days if I said no?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I mean, I would have been disappointed, but it wouldn’t have been that big of a deal. I honestly didn’t expect you to say yes. But you did, and now we’re here, and we’re having fun, so it’s all good!” You pause. “You are having fun, right? You don’t have to stay if you aren’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s silent for a moment, looking at you, before he gives you a slight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the offer, but I think I’ll stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile back. For a moment, you’d almost been afraid he might have actually left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why do you care so much about him leaving?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh well. It doesn’t matter. He didn’t leave, so it doesn’t matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You care about him, that’s all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*laughs nervously* I don't really know how to write Diver and I think it shows</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rims</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The party - for Rims, at least - is coming to an end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one also broke 1k... I'M SO CONFUSED WHAT IS GOING ON...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You weren’t expecting to have this much fun when you agreed to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You honestly weren’t expecting much, and the huge crowd was intimidating at first, but Aloha doing literally anything he could to make sure you were happy sure helped (and was a little endearing if you’re being completely honest). His teammates were really nice too, especially Straw, even with that… awkward moment that happened when you met Diver. He actually came back to apologize for that later, though you suspected Straw had told him to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t really talk to anyone outside of Pink Team, other than meeting one of the Orange Team girls briefly when you bumped into her and made her spill her drink (if you could call that meeting). You mostly just stuck with Aloha, not saying much whenever one of his other friends came over to talk to him. Despite the kindness of Aloha and his team, there were still too many people around for you to really feel comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You think Aloha picks up on this as it gets closer to midnight and the party’s still going strong, because after he finishes his third soda of the night, he turns to you and says, “Do you want to see my favorite place in the resort?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod, and he takes your hand, leading him through the crowd and towards the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(You’re not sure why you’re okay with him touching you. You’re trying not to think about it.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You climb the stairs until you reach the roof. There’s a little garden up here, so the air up here smells faintly like flowers. He takes you to the edge of the roof and sits down there. After a moment’s hesitation, you sit down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can see the pool from where you’re sitting, all lit up and Inklings having fun around it, but the sound is minimal, the music is faint, and it’s surprisingly peaceful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see why you like this place so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s a good place to come when I need a little break. I thought you might like it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. ...thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem.” He smiles, and the two of you fall into a comfortable silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watch the people below you for awhile, but eventually you find your gaze drawn to the inkling next to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seems… different from all the other times you’ve looked at him. You suppose him being in his signature outfit is a large part of it, considering the other times you’ve been together he’s been disguised, but there was something else and you couldn’t quite place it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watcha thinking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh crap he caught you staring-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You manage to hide your embarrassment pretty well, you think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I was just thinking that this is the first time we’ve hung out where you’re wearing your own gear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a moment of silence before he speaks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Do you not like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, I do. It suits you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you were staring at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You find yourself blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no, I just glanced over at you and then I got caught up in my thoughts. It happens.” You internally curse yourself for stuttering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fair enough.” There’s another beat of silence before he switches from watching the party below to looking at the stars above. You follow suit, and are surprised at how many you can see from here. Considering all the light pollution, the fact that you can actually make out several full constellations from here is nothing short of incredible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You decide to shift your position a bit, leaning back on your hands a little bit more to get a better look at them all, but then you accidentally brush fingers with Aloha, which is way more distracting than it probably should be. You jerk your hand away from his and nearly topple over in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steadying yourself, you take a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You yawn immediately after you say this, and pull out your phone to check the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my cod, how is it almost one already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time flies when you’re having fun?” Aloha suggests. “Why, do you have something happening tomorrow? Or, today, I guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You groan. “My morning-person team leader organized a match for 8am today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, your team leader is a morning person? That must suck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does. Also, he keeps breaking the toaster. Just yesterday he was just making a snack, and then suddenly the toaster was in pieces on the floor. None of us have any idea how he does it - not even him. It’s the worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aloha laughs out loud at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has a nice laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, um, I have to go. See you later,” you say, and then hurriedly leave the roof, hearing Aloha’s surprised goodbye behind you. You leave the resort and walk home, and when you finally enter the apartment again, you are unsurprised but not entirely pleased by the sight of Clips watching TV quietly on the couch. When you walk in, she looks up at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the recluse returns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he’s still as pleasant as ever. Nice to see you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sigh. “Hi, Clips. Wish I could say I was surprised to see you up this late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? Where have you been all night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where could you</span>
  <em>
    <span> possibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>go that could cause you to stay out for so long? The only thing that happened tonight was Pink Team’s latest party, and I know you didn’t go to that-” she cuts off when she sees the apparently telling look on your face. “Wait. Did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t answer, which apparently is answer enough for Clips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my cod, you did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…perhaps so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who invited you? I know you wouldn’t have gone if someone didn’t invite you, so who did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> telling you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…y’know what? Fair enough.” She turns her attention back to the TV for a moment, then turns back to you. “I assume you’d like me to keep this quiet around Straps and Gloves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. But don’t think I’m going to just forget this ever happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t dream of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” She looks back towards the TV and doesn’t say anything else, and you go to your room and (after taking your glasses off, this time) lay down in bed and pass out the second your head hits the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You dream of pink.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ngl i really like that last line<br/>also, writing clips was fun</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Aloha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pink Team overhears an intriguing invitation, and decides to crash the party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is basically just party aftermath as well as set up for the next chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Octoglasses wakes you up the next morning, you regret every life decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is a regular occurrence after parties. You are very much not a morning person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooo, where’d you and your friend disappear to last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re suddenly battling the urge to shove her out of your room and go back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s none of your coddamn business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinks in surprise. You sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I just woke up and I’m running on like 5 hours of sleep, this is really not the time to be interrogating me about my friend that you seem to think I have a crush on. Which I don’t, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs. “Okay, fair enough. Sorry for that. We do have a match soon though, so maybe try to wake up a little more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You groan. “Okay, fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaves, and you (very reluctantly) get out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You should really stop letting these parties run so late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you get ready for the day, you find yourself thinking back to what happened last night, before Rims left the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was he staring at you? You get the feeling that he was simply making excuses when he said he just got lost in his thoughts, but what other reason would he have for staring at you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t think anyone else has ever looked at you like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eh, you’re probably just tired. You push the thoughts out of your mind and leave to go eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you get to the kitchen, Diver’s there, but he doesn’t say anything. He looks exhausted - he always does after a party. You get the feeling these events take the most toll on him. You make a mental note to talk to him about that later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you’re starting to make some toast, Straw walks in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you make some for me too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod, and she sits down at the table as you get out another piece of bread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your friend’s nice,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glance up at her for a moment before looking away again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he is. Are you going somewhere with this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. I’m glad you made an actual friend outside of this team and the S4, though. I mean, he doesn’t seem like the kind of person you’d normally get along with, but you seem happy, so…” She shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You finish making the toast and put one piece on a plate, and toss said plate like a frisbee over to Straw, who catches it without batting an eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diver looks between the two of you and leaves the room. You can’t help but laugh a little as you bring your own plate over to the table and sit across from Straw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you eat in silence for a few minutes, before Straw speaks up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how’d you two meet, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I went for one of my walks down to Inkopolis Square and ran into him by chance. We got to talking and hit it off. Then he realized who I was and it got awkward for a bit, but I’m pretty sure that’s not an issue anymore. I mean, he came to the party last night and it went pretty well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except for the end. Things got a little weird at the end. You’re still not sure why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.” She’s silent for a moment before saying, “Are you sure he doesn’t want to get closer to you because you’re part of the S4? I don’t have anything against him, it’s just… we’ve all gotten hurt too many times because of that. Sometimes it doesn’t hurt to be overly cautious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You consider the idea for a moment and almost feel like laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way.” She opens her mouth but you cut her off. “Yes, I’m sure. He wouldn’t do that. I don’t think the thought ever crossed his mind. If anything, he’s a little bit suspicious that I’m trying to use him for something. I guess he’s not used to people outside his team just being friendly to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Straw nods. “Alright, I’ll trust your judgement on this one. You’re right, he doesn’t seem like the type at all. It just… seems silly to not at least consider the possibility. I don’t want you to get hurt again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile wryly. “Yeah, neither do I.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You finish your toast and take your dishes to the sink. “Thanks for looking out for me, sis.” You leave the room to go get ready for your next match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You win, of course. You are an S4 team, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the match, everyone seems a little more pumped up, and the four of you head out into the Plaza to see a boy with slicked-back neon green tentacles talking to the Blue Team.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s Rims’ ink color, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you think. Could this be one of his teammates?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hear this Inkling invite Blue Team to come to Inkopolis Square, and you look over at your team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go too?” Octoglasses asks. Straw and Diver also seem to want to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all grin in excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Square King Cup is soon, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you realize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why do you get the feeling you’re going to get roped into it somehow?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i made aloha and straw siblings because why not?<br/>also, hinting at pink team backstory. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rims</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rims and Aloha talk some more. Also, Octoglasses ropes Rims into helping Pink Team move.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HOW IS THIS SO LONG THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO JUST BE MORE FILLER...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone knows that the Square King Cup is going to be announced soon, and Gloves is beyond hyped for it. It’s starting to seriously show, especially today. He just walked in and announced that he’d invited the infamous Blue Team to visit the Square on the day that sign-ups for participation opened, and that he knew they’d end up signing up one way or another, or something like that. You don’t really understand his logic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sigh. “Why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna go up against them in the Cup! They managed to beat the S4, they must be pretty good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You roll your eyes and don’t say anything else. Arguing with him about this wouldn’t do any good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, Straps will probably end up arguing with him about it at some point anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your phone buzzes, and you look down at it. Of course, it’s Aloha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <b>heeey rims</b>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <b>some guy with the same ink color as you came and invited blue team to the square earlier today, was that one of your teammates?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, that was Gloves. He’s the team leader.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <b>oh, okay! that’s what i thought</b>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <b>is he the one who keeps breaking the toaster?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yep, that’s the one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <b>oh my cod</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t send anything else for a few minutes. He’s probably laughing too hard to type.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you going to participate in the Square King Cup?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <b>eh, not planning on it, but that king guy will probably drag me into it somehow</b>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <b>pink team is relocating to the square tho</b>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <em>
    <span>That king guy? You mean Emperor?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <b>yeah him</b>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <em>
    <span>You couldn’t remember his name?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <b>why should i care about him?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t help but laugh at that. Gloves sends you a weird look but doesn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fair point. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway, do you want to meet up at some point today? I finished Fellowship of the Ring.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <b>cant meet up physically but i could call you in an hour or so if that works</b>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, that sounds good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d kind of wanted to see him again, but you supposed you’d see him once the Cup started anyway. It wasn’t that big of a deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <b>okay cool! we’re working on relocating today so gtg for now, ttyl &lt;3</b>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s that damned heart again. Why does that get to you so much?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You put the phone down, notice that the rest of the team is staring at you, and immediately get up and leave the room. You need to go return that book to the library anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After you grab your book and leave, your phone buzzes. You take it out and glance at the screen. It’s Straps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <em>
    <span>what was that??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know what you’re talking about.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <em>
    <span>when u were on ur phone earlier. u were smiling. u LAUGHED. u almost never do those things</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <em>
    <span>were u texting someone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <em>
    <span>...Maybe so.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell whoever it is that i love them</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <em>
    <span>u heard me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; </span>
  <em>
    <span>they make u happy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;</span>
  <em>
    <span> u deserve 2 b happy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t really know how to reply to that, so you don’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walk into the library, return the book, and quickly track down the next book in the series. Your emotions are being too confusing right now. You need to distract yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This book is turning out to be just as good as the first one so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You read for a good hour or so before your phone rings, catching you by surprise. You jump, then hurriedly leave the library as you answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t help but smile a bit. “Hi, Aloha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soooo… you said you finished your book? How was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take a deep breath and start talking. He asks questions occasionally, but mostly just lets you ramble. It takes maybe another hour and a half before you finally stop, mainly because, on Aloha’s end of the line, one of his teammates (you think it’s Octoglasses) shouts, “Hey Aloha, stop talking to your boyfriend for five seconds and help me move this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Um.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hear Aloha shout at Octoglasses, “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>my boyfriend, shut up!” Then he turns back to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I have to go bye!” he says, sounding rushed and a bit embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You suppose you can’t blame him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walk back towards the Square and, somehow, stumble upon the new apartment that Pink Team is evidently moving into. Straw, who’s the closest, sees you first and waves at you. You wave back, intending to continue on your way home, but then Octoglasses comes out, sees you, and shouts behind her, “Hey Aloha, your boyfriend’s here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aloha follows her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the last time, Octoglasses. He isn’t my boyfriend.” He looks over at you. “Hey Rims! What’re you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrug. “I don’t know how I managed to find you, I was just going home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, weird,” Aloha says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, since you’re here, you can help out a little bit, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hesitate, checking the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, you still have a few hours before you need to be home. You suppose it couldn’t hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some time,” you say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! We could really use the extra hands. Can you help me move this?” She gestures to a rather large box to her left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you and Octoglasses carry the box inside, Aloha sends an annoyed look at his teammate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I make one friend and you’re already making him do manual labor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He certainly doesn’t seem to mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You speak up then. “I really don’t,” you say. “I don’t have anything else I’m supposed to be doing, and I ended up here. Why not lend a hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octoglasses sends Aloha a smug look. “See?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aloha looks between the two of you and gives in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fine. But don’t call him my boyfriend again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I call it like I see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes. “Ugh, fine.” She goes outside, presumably to get another box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t talk much after that, though there is some idle chitchat traded between all of you as you move stuff from the truck to inside the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point, Aloha finds a spare plate that fell out of one of the boxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Rims- catch!” He tosses it to you frisbee-style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You catch it. “Why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diver and Straw, who overheard the exchange, have very mixed reactions. Straw grins. “I like this one,” she says to Aloha. Meanwhile, Diver groans. “Oh no. There’s three of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t help but laugh a little at Diver’s reaction. You get the feeling that there’s an inside joke here that you just accidentally joined in on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh well. Too late now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, you get a brief text from Clips asking when you were coming back, and you decide that’s enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that?” Aloha asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Clips. Says I need to come home. Gloves probably did something to the toaster again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aloha lets out a snort of laughter. “Yeah, probably. See you later, Rims. Thanks for the help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem,” you say, smiling slightly. And with that, you head home. Thankfully, your guess about Gloves was incorrect. Unfortunately, it was an impromptu strategy meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rumors say that Emperor has invited some special guests to participate in the Cup. Who could they be?” Gloves asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mind immediately jumps to the S4, but you don’t say anything. Strangely, this seems to have occurred to no one else in the team, and they don’t have any other good guesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Gloves looks at you. “Any guesses, Rims?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…probably the S4,” you say. “They’re the most likely people that Emperor would want to toy with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hate saying that. It makes them sound like objects. But it’s true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, you’re probably right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he immediately moves on to strategizing on what will happen if they get pitted against the S4. You don’t make anymore contributions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This whole thing is making you tired. You just want to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was v fun to write ngl</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>